Guile Demon Mora
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51166 |no = 1605 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 105 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 64, 70 |normal_distribute = 19, 18, 16, 14, 12, 11, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |bb_distribute = 11, 10, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |sbb_distribute = 11, 10, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |ubb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit made in an attempt to replicate the powers of Guile Demon Mora. As ruler of the Lem region of Ishgria, Mora is understood to have attempted to use the Summoner's party to seize the power of demons ruling over numerous regions. Mora demonstrated painstaking attention to detail in her plotting, yet also possessed sufficient raw power to face a so-called war demon on equal terms. Furthermore, accounts indicate that Mora's encounters with a certain red-garbed Summoner over her adventures have led to changes in the demon's character. |summon = Little human, I must commend your bravery in summoning me. I just hope you don't regret it... |fusion = It's the first time since meeting her that gaining power has moved me... Hehe, you're fun. |evolution = | hp_base = 5078 |atk_base = 2168 |def_base = 1993 |rec_base = 1957 | hp_lord = 7238 |atk_lord = 2934 |def_lord = 2701 |rec_lord = 2642 | hp_anima = 8130 |rec_anima = 2404 |atk_breaker = 3172 |def_breaker = 2463 |def_guardian = 2939 |rec_guardian = 2543 |def_oracle = 2582 |rec_oracle = 2999 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Subtle Temptation |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge & 110% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = Fills 1-2 BC |bb = Dazzling Eyes |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 110% Spark, heals 3000-3500 + 10% Rec, fills 6 BC & 30% drop rate |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Artifice Regina |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction to attack for 3 turns, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & Spark damage restores HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 110% Spark, heals 300-400 HP, fills 1-2 BC & adds 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Liaison's Concerns |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously reduces Atk, Def for 2 turns, Spark damage hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & Spark damage greatly restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Spark, heals 600-800 HP, fills 4-6 BC & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Strategic Illumination |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & 30% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 30% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 51167 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rulers of Ishgria |addcatname = Mora1 }}